


Pretty Ballerina

by RaccoonSinQueen



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ballet, Dancefell, F/M, It's not majorly dancefell but it's pretty much dancefell, Kinda, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Underfell, also extra warning, and/or horrible HORRIBLE living beings, as per usual, because your a STAR!!, love interests are going to be massive jerks, most the dancing is you, when will I ever write a love interest that's not awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen
Summary: You are an aspiring and successful Principal Ballerina. At a sudden turn of events, you find yourself—quite literally—caged and in the clutches of a sadistic and cruel pair of brothers, one of which wants you to dance for him. But you're not a particular fan of dancing for kidnappers.





	1. Goodday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caged Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914165) by [Eunoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunoria/pseuds/Eunoria), [SaJellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaJellyfish/pseuds/SaJellyfish), [Victoria_Sandres_0599](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sandres_0599/pseuds/Victoria_Sandres_0599). 



> This thought came to my head, and I couldn't help letting it out. I got this idea by scrolling past a fanart for the fontcest fanfiction called Caged Bird by Eunoria, SaJellyFish, Victoria_Sandres_0599. There's a lot of really nice and interesting fanart for it, which you can find on tumblr. 
> 
> But then I thought to myself, "Self? What if we decided to ruin everything and make it a self-insert?"
> 
> And that's when I thought, "Self? You're a genius."

You closed your eyes. The music was a lot louder on stage than in the audience. You’re hands grazed the black curtain, loving the feeling of soft velvet. You peeked out from behind the curtain. The audience was packed. But that’s how it usually was.

 

Looking up, you noticed that the Buttercups were finishing up their dance. The young girls sashéd across the stage, and you were brought back to a time when you were at that age and danced like them. Now look at you, about to perform as the Principal Dancer for one of the most famous ballet theaters in your country. Crazy times.

 

The music slowly came to a stop and the young girls waltzed off the stage. You took a deep breath. No matter how many times you performed, you never could get rid of the nervousness that took over you as you would take center stage.

 

As the lights darkened, you subtly made your way to the middle of the stage. You looked out to the audience as you always would right before a dance. Usually you wouldn’t be able to see anybody in the dark, but as your eyes grazed the shadowy silhouettes, you were surprised to find two red glowing eyelights matching yours. 

 

Monsters weren’t anything new, but glowing monsters were not as common. All you could see was the two ruby pinpricks of light along with an eerily sharp gold tooth reflecting in said light.

 

For some reason, you weren’t a fan of how this monster was looking at you.

 

But the red glow along with any chance of seeing the audience disappeared when the spotlight centered on you. The light was almost blinding, but you had prepared for this. Music hit your ears, and it was like the entire world washed away. All nervousness, all shadowy silhouettes, all props disappeared. It was just you, the smooth floor, and the music.

 

You loved it.

 

Your body almost moved on its own as the music prompted you. Gentle movements, soft grazes, smooth motions, your body felt like air. You poured your emotions of love for your dancing into your performance. Using every muscle to express your deepest feelings. Conveying exactly-

 

Your body faltered as your heard a loud and vulgar whistle coming from the audience. Suddenly, you were lost, and a course and sickening laughter erupted from the culprit. Everybody else was silent, until somebody you were grateful for shushed him. 

 

You continued with your dance, but it lost all of it’s emotion with your heart dropping. You were too on edge. Who would interrupt a performance like that so rudely? You had a sneaking suspicion on who, but you didn’t want to judge too fast. Nevertheless, you couldn’t help but feel uneasy as you finished your dance.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my goodness, Y/n, are you alright?” One of your fellow peers leaned toward you.

 

“I’m fine, Melissa.” You waved her off, smiling.

 

“I can’t believe that person!” Your other friend seethed. “Interrupting your pas de une like that?! I would’ve jumped right off that stage and showed that jerk what was up!”

 

You laughed, “Of course you would, Bekah.”

 

Melissa handed you a water bottle. “But even without that crude man, you still did amazing! I was so impressed that you were able to keep going, even after he interrupted you!”

 

You smiled sweetly, you knew Melissa was just as good of a dancer that you were, but she would always shower you with compliments after a show anyway. “Thank you, but I feel I could’ve done better...”

 

“Nonsense!” Bekah hit your back rather painfully, “You were great! But you’ll be even better next time, right?”

 

You straightened, rubbing your back. “Definitely. Hey, I’m going to change real quick, do you guys mind?”

 

“Not at all!” Melissa perked up.

 

“Call us when you're done!” Bekah waved as the two of them left the room.

 

You exhaled when the two were gone, before letting your hair down and looking at the mirror. You were caked in makeup, a necessity so the audience can see it, so you took some of it off. After changing into something more casual, you left the dressing room, rubbing the back of your head.

 

“hey there, pretty ballerina.”

 

You jumped, turning around. A short skeleton was standing behind you, wearing a black jacket and shorts. Though, what stood out the most to you was his ruby red eyelights and shining gold tooth. You looked around. There was no way this guy got behind you without you noticing, how did he-?

 

“nice dancin’’. have to say, i’m impressed.” He shrugged, his wicked grin making you feel ever so nervous. “i’m not usually a fan of that kinda dancing, but you made even tiptoes and tutus look hot.”

 

You ignored his insults in favor of questioning him, “How did you-? Wait... Are you-?”

 

The skeleton whistled, making you recoil. He laughed obnoxiously, before saying. “oh come on now, pretty ballerina. where’s your sense of humor?”

 

“... I have a feeling you think it’s funnier that I don’t find it humorous.” You took a step back from him. You didn’t like him at all. 

 

The skeleton laughed again, “smart girl. though, i didn’t just come here to torment ya...”

 

You looked at him skeptically, and he winked.

 

“i wanna give you a job.”

 

“I don’t want it.” You didn’t care if you did just meet him, or even if it was the best job in the world. You didn’t want anything having to do with him. You turned to leave, but were surprised when the skeleton was in front of you.

 

“now now, dollface. you haven’t even heard my offer.” 

 

You looked behind you. But he was? Just there?? You looked back at him, confusion taking over your features. For whatever reason, the skeleton thought that was funny.

 

“you see, my brother’s a real nice fella, right? loves to dance and all that crap.” The skeleton winked at you. “well, he’s wanting to get himself a... personal ballerina, so to speak. picking up what i’m throwin’ at ya?”

 

You blink, incredulously. You couldn’t believe it, that sounded like an awful job, and he was trying to sell it to you like it was the best job in the world!

 

“not just anyone gets to dance for my bro, you know.” The skeleton started to play with your hair. “and it comes with a room, food, and clothes. i thought of gettin, like, a stripper or something like that, but apparently he didn’t want just any token dancer. but... a pretty little ballerina like yourself... not to mention you’ve got wonderful body-”

 

You smacked his hand away, “Look, Mr. Skeleton-”

 

“sans.”

 

“Mr. Sans. I don’t know who you or your brother are, but from the way you’ve treated me, I don’t want anything to do with you. I like what I do, and I’m not interested in becoming your or your brother’s personal play thing, even if you gave me all the money in the world. Goodday, Mr. Sans.” 

 

You tried to leave, but you were stopped by Mr. Sans’ firm grip on your arm.

 

“strong words, pretty ballerina. but i wasn’t  **asking** .”

 

His tone sent shivers down your spine. Suddenly, you were pulled down into a low dip, Mr. Sans holding you from the ground by your waist (and his hands roaming a little too low for your liking).

 

“goodday, pretty ballerina.” He mused, before you felt him drop you. 

 

Suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're braver than you look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving this more and more, I want to write more of it.
> 
> PS Check this out:  
> [Wowzas! Inspiration!](http://kawaiiarcade1600.tumblr.com/post/158242094034/i-have-been-just-trying-different-poses-and-i)

You woke up with the most awful headache. What did you do, sleep on a rock?

 

...

 

Man, it really did feel like you were sleeping on a rock... What was...?

 

You opened your eyes slowly and regretted it. Your head was spinning, and moving was a pain. But you... you were not in your bed. You shut your eyes and slowly sat up, using the cold, harsh ground below you as support. 

 

As you slowly reopened your eyes, you realized you were far from the comfort of your home. Dark lines filled your blurry vision, which soon focused into black bars. Bars? Like a jail cell? No... it was more like a bird cage...

 

You shakily stood, grabbing onto the cage for support, which led you to look down. You were wearing a beautiful red and black tutu, the seams as silk and smooth as milk. Despite its quality and elegant shape, it was as tight and uncomfortable as the cage around you.

 

That didn’t stop you from admiring the seemingly perfect crimson pointe shoes.

 

But your appreciation for finely made footwear was pushed aside as you looked around once more. What had happened the night before? All you remember was the performance, the dressing room, and then...

 

Mr. Sans! Had he kidnapped you? The scoundrel!

 

The room around you was welly crafted, but empty save for a single chair in front of the spherical cage. You didn’t like it, it put you off.

 

Suddenly, you heard the sounds of footsteps and voices coming toward you.

 

“...ANS, YOU BETTER HAVE BROUGHT ME SOMEBODY WORTH MY TIME.” The high pitched voice was grating to your ears.

 

“d-don’t worry boss, you’ll like ‘er!” Mr. Sans! You took a step away from the voices.

 

“IF SHE’S SOME KIND OF ‘HIP-HOP’ TRASH LIKE THE LAST ONE, I SWEAR I’LL DISPOSE OF THIS ONE TOO AND YOU’LL LOSE YOUR ROOM PRIVILEGES!” Trash? You liked that kind of dance style... Wait, what did he mean by dispose?

 

“s-s-she’s not boss, i swear!” What did Mr. Sans have to be scared about? Losing room privileges didn’t sound as bad as being disposed of. “she’s a ballerina!”

 

The footsteps stopped right outside the door. “...A BALLERINA?”

 

You and Mr. Sans waited with baited breath.

 

“HOW... INTRIGUING...” 

 

“y-yes!” Mr. Sans seemed to jump at this chance. “she’s the top of the top, basically the primadonna of her other ballet buddies!”

 

“YOU MEAN THE PRINCIPAL BALLERINA OF HER DANCE COMPANY?”

 

“yeah, whatever.” Mr. Sans pushed that aside, “not to mention she’s got pretty nice hips too, if you’re seein’ what i’m gettin’ at.”

 

“UGH, CRUDE AS ALWAYS BROTHER.” Brother? This was Mr. Sans’... You briefly considered pretending to be asleep, but then decided it wouldn’t accomplish much. “BUT I WILL DECIDE FOR MYSELF WHETHER THIS ‘BALLERINA’ IS WORTHY OF  _ MY  _ ATTENTION!”

 

Suddenly, the door slammed open. You turned toward him. The sudden light hit your face, but it was nothing you weren’t used to. Spotlights much brighter and more surprising hit your eyes all the time, you’ve learned not to flinch from them. Something you did flinch over, though, was the image of Mr. Sans’ brother.

 

Tall, dark, and devilishly well dressed. His attire reminded you of a horrible villain, but paired with his height and scowl, he made it work. His features were sharper than a blade, and his crimson eyelights were hotter than a flame. His crooked frown soon turned up into a wicked smirk as your soft eyes met his sharp eyelights.

 

“SO SHE IS AWAKE.” He walked forward with arrogance and straightness, completely opposite of his brother who was hunched forward and trailing behind him.

 

Despite his terrifying demeanor, you didn’t move.

 

“HMM...” The monster circled the caged, inspecting you from all sides, as a shark would while stalking it’s prey. He stopped when he made a full circle around you. “I HAVE TO ADMIT... HER NATURAL POSTURE IS NOT UNDESIRABLE FOR A DANCER SUCH AS HER.”

 

You shifted slightly. You hadn’t even noticed it, but you were standing as you would if you were about to perform.

 

“HER APPEARANCE ISN’T TOO BAD, EITHER...” He hummed.

 

“see, boss?” Mr. Sans chimed. “told ya.”

 

“SILENCE, SANS!” He boomed, before turning his attention back towards you. “I WANT TO SEE HER DANCE.”

 

Before you could answer, the monster stepped forward, right in front of the cage’s gate. 

 

“PRETTY BALLERINA.” He called. “YOU MUST BE TERRIBLY CONFUSED, HOW UNFORTUNATE...” 

 

You didn’t like the tone he was using. It was condescending and, quite frankly, rude.

 

“ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN.” The monster straightened his back. “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS! BUT YOU... MAY CALL ME MASTER.”

 

Your expression distorted at his words.

 

“I HAVE COMMANDED SANS TO BRING YOU HERE. YOU SEE...” He monologued. “I HAVE ALWAYS ‘FANCIED’ DANCERS. DANCING, A BEAUTIFUL AND GRACEFUL FORM OF ART THAT YOU DON’T SEE ANYWHERE ELSE! I ACTUALLY HAPPEN TO BE AMAZING AT-...”

 

You stopped listening to his villainous speech in favor of looking at Mr. Sans, who caught your attention. He put two fingers up to his teeth and slid a tongue through them. You were less disgusted by the gesture and more fascinated by the fact that a skeleton, a  _ literal skeleton _ , had a tongue.

 

“...-AND AS SOON AS I HAD THAT REALIZATION, I KNEW I MUST CAPTURE A DANCER FOR MYSELF AND MY OWN ENTERTAINMENT. WOULDN’T YOU AGREE?”

 

Oh, he was still talking. You hadn’t noticed. You blinked, before you realized he was expecting you to answer. Whatever the explanation it was, you knew the answer anyway. “No.”

 

Mr. Papyrus scowled. “...IS THAT SO. THEN PERHAPS YOU AREN’T THE DANCER I’M LOOKING FOR.”

 

“Rightfully so.” You agreed, ignoring his frustrations. 

 

He growled. “REGARDLESS, IF YOUR APPEARANCE AND MANNERISM HAVE TOLD ME ANYTHING, IT’S THAT YOU  _ MAY  _ BE OF SOME USE TO ME... AND I, BEING AS MERCIFUL AND GREAT AS I AM, WILL ALLOW YOU TO PROVE IT TO ME. SO DANCE.”

 

You blinked, “...What?”

 

“YOU HEARD CORRECTLY. DANCE FOR YOUR MASTER, NYAHAHAH!”

 

You felt repulsed by his arrogance, furrowing your brow. “I do not want to.”

 

Mr. Papyrus stopped laughing and stared at you for a moment. “YOU DO UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES OF FAILING TO BE MINE, DON’T YOU?” Mr. Papyrus hissed. You could see Mr. Sans quaking at the sight of his brother’s irritation, but you didn’t care much for it.

 

“I do not.” You answered honestly.

 

Mr. Papyrus let out a short, curt laugh. “OF COURSE YOU DON’T, NAIVE LITTLE BALLERINA. FAILING TO HEED TO MY WHIMS WOULD LEAD TO YOUR _ ULTIMATE DEMISE. _ SO? ARE YOU HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS, PRETTY BALLERINA?”

 

Whether your bravery was blinding you, or you just had an iron will you didn’t know existed, you couldn’t tell. But, for whatever reason, you didn’t want to give in. “I am not.”

 

Mr. Papyrus went red with rage, a glowing aspect of skeletons you didn’t know existed. “DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, HUMAN?! I WILL _KILL YOU_ IF YOU DO NOT DO WHAT I ASK! I WILL RIP YOU _LITTLE_ _PIECE BY LITTLE PIECE_ , ONE PIECE EACH DAY UNTIL YOU DIE OF _STARVATION_! SO _DO AS I_ ** _SAY_**!”

 

You closed your eyes, “I understand perfectly, Mr. Papyrus.” You opened them again. Papyrus was furious and Sans was scared, but you. You were filled with determination. “I am in the clutches of a terrible and murderous monster. You expect me to dance for you and your own entertainment. But if it was a choice between being a murderer's play thing and death, I would choose the latter.”

 

Sans looked to you like you were crazy, but you ignored him. Your eyes were focused on the slowly erupting skeleton in front of you.

 

“ **_YOU._ ** ” He slammed his hands on the bars in front of you, causing Sans to wince. “ **_WILL DANCE FOR ME!_ ** ”

 

It seemed your rejection only made him want it more. “I will not!”

 

“ **YOU WILL OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!** ”

 

“I will not!” You stomped. “Break my legs, tear at my arms, whatever you do will only make impossible for me to ever dance for you!”

 

“ **THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO TORTURE A HUMAN,** **_PRETTY BALLERINA._ ** ” His low voice made you shudder, “ **AND,** **_LUCKILY_ ** **FOR YOU, I AM** **_WELL VERSED_ ** **IN THAT SUBJECT.** ”

 

You didn’t let the fear he wanted to install in you seep through your mind.

 

“BY THE END OF OF THE WEEK, PRETTY BALLERINA, I  _ SWEAR _ TO YOU, YOU  _ WILL _ DANCE FOR ME!” He proclaimed, “AND NOT ONLY THAT, YOU WILL  _ CRY _ TO DANCE FOR ME, YOU WILL  _ BEG _ TO DANCE FOR ME, AND YOU WILL  _ REGRET YOUR WORDS YOU’VE SPOKEN TODAY! _ ”

 

You don’t know where this bravery came from. Whether it was from the way he was treating you, or the adrenalin rush, or maybe you had it all along, you didn’t know. But it was there, and you weren’t sure whether you were grateful for it or despising it.

 

“I’d like to see you try,  _ monster _ .”

 

Hot air and steam poured out of where the skeleton’s ears would have been as he turned away from you with a huff. 

 

“ **_SANS!_ ** ” Sans jumped as his name was called, still in shock over the events. “ **THE DOOR!** **_NOW!!_ ** ”

 

“y-y-yes, boss!” Mr. Sans rushed to the door and opened it, giving you one last glance of pity. 

 

“LET’S SEE HOW  _ BRAVE _ THE PRETTY BALLERINA IS AFTER A FEW DAYS WITHOUT FOOD, SHALL WE?”

 

And on that threat, the doors were slammed shut, leaving you in darkness.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you 20$ that Paps is gonna be all fussy and grumpy about it for the rest of the day. Poor Sans, he's the true victim here.


	3. Starve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tries to starve you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already posted a chapter tonight, but I got really excited and wrote the next one. They're really short anyway, soooooo

It was the third day.

 

You were  _ starving _ . 

 

You never truly knew what starving was like until you had been captured by this deranged maniac.

 

Day one without food was hard, your stomach yearned for food. But it was doable.

 

Day two without food was harsh, it felt like your stomach was eating itself alive. But it was bearable.

 

Day three was when you considered autocannibalism.

 

As per usual, near the break of dawn, Papyrus made his grand entrance. He paraded through the door with a strut and a platter of food in his hand.

 

“GOOD MORNING, PRETTY BALLERINA!” His voice was cheery. He knew what the starvation was doing to you. “LOOKING LIKE A LIVING CORPSE AND A WASTE OF SPACE, AS PER USUAL! BUT TODAY, I’M SURE WE CAN CHANGE THAT, HMMMM?”

 

You glared at your captor.

 

This annoyed him, but he decided to ignore it. He sat down on the chair in front of the cage, and lifted the platter. You could feel your resolve crumble as the scent of food reached your senses. You moaned at the sensation, but you soon regretted it when you saw how it pleased him.

 

“SMELLS GOOD, DOES IT?” 

 

You didn’t answer him. The first day when he came in with a platter of food, you weren’t even tempted a little bit. It smelled awful. But a decaying stomach can make any ‘edible’ substance smell delicious.

 

He laughed, “OF COURSE IT DOES, I MADE IT MYSELF! NOT EVEN ANY GLASS SHARDS IN IT, THIS TIME!” The second day, you refused because you could see pieces of glass sticking out of it. “AND WOULDN’T YOU  _ LOOOOVE _ TO WRAP YOUR TONGUE AROUND THIS DELICIOUS MORSEL?”

 

Crap. His words were affecting you. And he could see it.

 

“NYAHAHAHA! TO  _ TASTE _ EVERY  _ SENSATION _ ? TO  _ FILL _ THAT EVER EMPTY VOID IN YOUR STOMACH? TO  _ FINALLY  _ GET A GOOD NIGHT’S REST AFTER TWO NIGHTS OF STARVATION KEEPING YOU UP?” He started to slice the food, making it all the more appealing. “IT’D BE  _ SO  _ EASY JUST TO GIVE IN. I’M NOT ASKING MUCH, YOU KNOW.”

 

You were drooling, transfixed by the meal he was waving in front of you.

 

“YOU DANCE ALL THE TIME FOR HUNDREDS OF STRANGERS, WHY WOULD YOU MIND DANCING FOR ONE MONSTER?” He looked at the morsel, disinterestedly. “AND, UNLIKE HUNDREDS OF STRANGERS, I’D  _ REWARD _ MY BALLERINA. SO WHY SO DEFIANT?”

 

Reward? You were almost panting.

 

“THREE FULL MEALS, EVERYDAY.” He hummed, leaning toward you. “ALL OF THE FINEST OF CUISINES, ANYTHING YOU COULD ASK FOR. ASIAN, FRENCH, SPANISH. ALL OF IT, YOURS FOR THE PICKING. NOT TO MENTION DESSERT...”

 

You whined, closing your eyes and imagining the display of food that could never be yours.

 

“SO WHY ARE YOU SO DEFIANT AGAINST ME, PRETTY BALLERINA?”

 

Wait... why were you being so defiant? You were  _ soooo _ hungry, and he was being so nice now... Just imagine the sweet taste of actual food in your mouth! So tempting and delicious... And he’s right, you dance for hundreds of people all the time, what was the difference dancing for just one-!!

 

Hey, wait a second.

 

You snapped out of your trance and glared at him, ignoring the smell of hot food. “If you wanted to see me dance so badly, you could’ve bought a ticket like  _ any normal _ living being. This isn’t about seeing me dance, it’s about  _ feeding your ego _ . That’s something I’m willing to let  _ starve! _ ”

 

Papyrus’ eyelights lit with rage. “ **_YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-!!_ ** SO?! DOES THAT MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE TO YOU?! YOU GET FED EITHER WAY!”

 

“I won’t reward you for hurting others!”

 

Papyrus burned with anger and frustration as he stood up from the chair. He kicked the chair over and threw down the food, swearing loudly. You flinched once his back was turned away from you, huffing and puffing. He took deep breaths, as if trying to calm himself, before he turned to you all at once, his eyelights glowing with malice.

 

“YOU’RE STUBBORN. I’LL GIVE YOU THAT.” He picked the chair back up and sat in it. “I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU’D... GGGRRRRRR...! SANS WAS ALWAYS BETTER AT THIS TORTURE STUFF...” He grumbled to himself, before he noticed you were listening and added, “I’VE ALWAYS BEEN BETTER AT THE ACTUAL KILLING. QUICK LV IS THE BEST LV, I ALWAYS SAY.”

 

“You’re despicable.” You started chewing on your fingernails, hoping to quell your own hunger.

 

Papyrus, on the other hand, looked horrified. “ _ W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _ ”

 

You were surprised by his intense reaction. “I’m sorry?”

 

“THAT’S DISGUSTING!!”

 

You wrinkled your nose. Yeah, it was a little gross, but you were slowing dying who was he to judg-...

 

Wait... Skeleton... Nails are bone...

 

Oh, Papyrus thought you were eating yourself. To be honest, you weren’t far from it. But maybe you could use this to your advantage...

 

“I’m starving to death, what do you expect from me?”

 

He looked like he was about to puke. He stood up, pushing his chair back. “STOP IT!!”

 

You ignored him, and went back to it.

 

“UELGH, YOU’D RATHER  _ EAT YOURSELF _ THAN DANCE FOR ME?!” He couldn’t bare to look at you.

 

“Tells a little bit about yourself, don’t you think?”

 

“STOP STOP STOP STOP  _ STOP!!  _ OH MY STARS!” You couldn’t help but find his reaction humorous. “IF YOU DON’T STOP, I  _ WILL _ TIE YOU DOWN!”

 

“I could alway eat my tongue-”

 

“I’LL GAG YOU!”

 

“Scrape the inside of my cheek, then.” It was the small and simple things that made your day, like how Papyrus’ face was contorting with disgust. “Slowly, but surely I’ll get there.”

 

“ _ OH MY STARS!! _ YOU MASOCHISTIC FREAK!”

 

“And you're a sadistic creep.” You eyed him. “I’m starving, what’s your excuse?”

 

Papyrus eyelights burned with hatred as he peeked over at you. But eventually, he let out a groan of annoyance and kicked the platter of soiled food towards your cage. “REGAIN YOUR COMPOSURE, DISGUSTING SCUM.”

 

Papyrus looked to you, as if expecting you to lunge for the food, but you only stared daggers into him. He scoffed, before turning and slamming the door on his way out. Once he was gone, you picked up the food that was left for you.

 

It felt sloppy in your hands as you slowly bit into it. The strong taste of vinegar hit your senses like a wrecking ball to your head. But you didn’t care. Food was food at this point. And for some reason, you were sure that it tasted all the more sweeter since you were able to earn it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They hate eachother and I love it.
> 
> What's gonna happen next?? Oooooooooo! I actually don't know myself, prolly Pap trying to torture you someway. I'm open for suggestions ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans isn't the only thing that's creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets add a little dash of Sansy into the mix, shall we?

It was the fourth day.

 

You gasped for air, coughing and choking as you only briefly tasted the relief of oxygen until once more you were plunged back into the water.

 

You struggled as hard as you could. Kicking, fighting, clasping onto the red gloves tight around your neck for dear life, despite the fact that those gloves were the ones killing you. And just as you were about to give up and let the blackness take hold of you, you felt your body being pulled up.

 

“DO YOU GIVE UP YET?” His voice sounded dry, bored, and a little irritated. But you couldn’t blame him, you were a little grumpy yourself considering this had gone on for hours.

 

Now you had to think smart. Papyrus wasn’t kidding when he meant torture, and you were surprised how quickly your strength gave way after the many hours of asphyxiation. So you had to choose your words wisely. One wrong word, and you could be back at it for another hour or two.

 

“Bite me.”

 

Genuis.

 

Papyrus’ grip tightened around your neck, and you could see his complexion light up red with anger. You’d never admit it, but it was moment like these you were most terrified of him. “ **TEST ME AND I WILL,** **_BRAT_ ** _. _ ”

 

All at once and with no warning, he dropped you to the floor. You coughed for that dear beloved and much needed oxygen on your knees, but quickly pushed yourself away from the monster when you noticed him staring at you. He easily lifted the tub of water with one hand and put the other on his hip.

 

“HAH. PATHETIC.” His arrogant smirk annoyed you beyond no end. “SURPRISINGLY, YOU SEEM BEST FIT ON YOUR KNEES. ISN’T THAT STRANGE FOR A BALLERINA?”

 

“Just because you like it doesn’t mean others do.”

 

Papyrus seemed appalled at your suggestion, “AS IF I’D LIKE  _ ANYTHING _ YOU’D DO!”

 

“Then let me go.” You almost pleaded. You were so tired. Tired of Papyrus, of his torture, and the stupid cage around you. You missed sunlight, fresh air,  _ actually people _ to talk to. “If you hate me so much as well as all I do, then you’d hate my dancing too, right?”

 

“I PROBABLY WILL.” Papyrus remarked snidely, and you felt a glimmer of hope. “BUT IT’S NOT ENTIRELY ABOUT DANCING ANYMORE, PRETTY BALLERINA.”

 

Your hope was squashed as Papyrus leaned down toward you, his wicked grin sickening. “IT’S ABOUT  **BREAKING** YOU.”

 

You gritted your teeth, “You’re disgusting!”

 

“THE FEELING IS MUTUAL.” Papyrus stood up straight, his face slightly smug over getting a reaction from you. “I INTEND TO KEEP MY PROMISE, OF COURSE. SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS I WOULD NEVER BACK DOWN FROM SUCH AN EASY CHALLENGE, EVEN IF THE SUBJECT IS SO...” He eyed you up and down. “...REPULSIVE.”

 

“Sticks and stones may break my bones.” You rolled your eyes. If he really found you that repulsive, he would’ve stopped calling you ‘Pretty Ballerina’ forever ago.

 

“... YES, THAT IS AN ACCURATE STATEMENT?” Papyrus seemed confused by your reply, which made it all the more entertaining. “IF YOU'RE SUGGESTING I BREAK YOUR BONES, I WON’T. AT LEAST NOT YET. YOU SEE, JUST AS THE PROMISE I MADE TO MAKE YOU DANCE FOR ME EARLIER THIS WEEK, I REALIZE-...”

 

And now was the time to tune out. His villainous monologues were not far and few inbetween, unfortunately. You closed your eyes, in hopes that maybe he’d think he bored you to sleep and will stop talking.

 

That was until one word stuck out.

 

“-... INSECTS!

 

You almost choked. “Could you repeat that?”

 

Papyrus rolled his eye lights, as if he’d guessed you’d ask that. “I SAID, YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN SLEEP DEPRIVATION AND INSECTS. SLEEP DEPRIVATION TAKES A WHILE, SO IT MIGHT BE A TIME CONSUMER, SO YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE ONE.”

 

“Uhm, I’m deathly allergic to insects.” 

 

Papyrus interests seemed perked at your statement. “REALLY?”

 

“Yes.” You lied, “If they bite me, I’ll die.”

 

Papyrus leaned down to your level and studied your face. “...WHAT KIND OF MEDICATION DO YOU TAKE THEN?”

 

You swallowed. “I, uh-”

 

He smirked, “WELL? OUT WITH IT THEN. UNLESS...”

 

“I-I don’t-!”

 

“LIAR.” Papyrus stood up, and turned away, leaving the cage. “THE INSECTS IT IS, THEN.”

 

You stood to your feet as well, more shaky from the pain you had received. “You’re awful!”

 

“AND YOU’LL BE DANCING FOR ME BY THE END OF TONIGHT, PRETTY BALLERINA!” Papyrus almost sang, opening the cage door with a notably large key. “I HOPE YOU’RE IN THE MOOD TO BEG! NYAHAHA!” 

 

Papyrus relocked the door after exiting, and turned back around with a kick in his step.

 

You exhaled once he was gone. Perhaps your stubbornness was taking you farther than you originally anticipated. Pain you could tolerate, but bugs? Who wouldn’t run.

 

* * *

 

You awoke to the sound of the door unlocking. You blinked slowly before sitting up. You turned to give Papyrus a glare, but was stopped short when you realized Papyrus wasn’t the one standing at the door, it was his brother. You shivered.

 

“good afternoon, pretty ballerina.” Was it afternoon? You couldn’t tell with the whole lack of windows in the room. 

 

Sans had this thing about him that... unnerved you. Yes, Papyrus was relatively terrifying, but you could stand up to him with straight bravery. Sans... was different. He made you feel off, and you didn’t like it.

 

And for whatever reason, you could tell that Sans knew that.

 

“aww, come on doll.” He took a few steps closer, unlocking the gate. “don’t be rude.”

 

“Sans.”

 

“i was thinkin’ more of a, ‘good afternoon, mr. sans.’”

 

You stood up straight and said firmly, “Good afternoon, Mr. Sans.”

 

Sans’ grin spread, making you wonder if you should’ve just ignored him.

 

“ay, good girl.” Sans entered the cage, and you took another step back. “i don’t know why papyrus’s havin’ such a hard time tamin’ ya. yer so good fer me.”

 

“Why are you here, Mr. Sans?” You ignored his mocking nature.

 

Sans pulled out a cage of the most eery, disgusting insects you have ever seen. The creeping creatures were large, spindly, and made an awful ticking noise. The very sight made you recoil, resulting in Sans’ laughter.

 

“turns out boss hates these things just as much as you do.” Sans shrugged, “but that’s why i’m here, right?”

 

You swallowed.

 

“i  _ was _ supposed to tie you down and dangle these cuties above you...” Sans looked for a reaction out of you, but moved on when he didn’t get one. “...but you were so good for me i  _ might  _ reconsider.”

 

You narrowed your eyes.

 

“you see, contrary to what papyrus thinks, you don’t seem to be very motivated by threats. but maybe a bargain might do the trick...”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“straight to the point, huh doll?” Sans laughed, “‘aight, then... howzabout a kiss?”

 

You recoiled. Surprisingly, Sans didn’t seem to find it so amusing this time.

 

“come on, doll. i’m not that gross.”

 

The only thing you found creepier than the bugs in that cage was Sans. “How about something else?” You offered, but that only seemed to make him grumpier.

 

“fine.” He shrugged. “then i want your shoes.”

 

You looked at him strangely, “You want my shoes?”

 

“it’s not like yer gonna be using them anytime soon, hmm?”

 

You couldn’t help the small bit of confidence that statement gave you, so you decided to agree. You nodded your head and began unravelling the most lovely part of your outfit.

 

“mmmm, slower.”

 

You practically ripped them off your feet after that statement, only resulting in more laughter.

 

You tossed the shoes to Sans, refusing to get any closer to him, but he didn’t seem to notice. “There.”

 

“heh, thanks sweetheart.” Sans eyed them before his eye lights traveled back to you, “now what do you say?”

 

“...Thank you.”

 

“yer a quick learner, pretty ballerina.” Sans turned his back to you, unlocking the gate. You exhaled in relief when he was finally about to leave you alone. But your relief was short lived as he stopped himself right in front of the gate. “oh, and one more thing...”

 

As if glass was shattering across the floor, the lid to the box collapsed and dozens of the revolting, creeping creatures began scattering across the floor at light speed. You immediately jumped to the edge of the gate, getting as far away from the insects as possible.

 

“they sting.”

 

“SANS!”

 

Sans cackled as he closed the gate and relocked it. “should’ve taken the kiss, darling.”

 

Leaving you to your own devices and panicking fear, he left the room to be followed by his own sadistic laughter.

 

* * *

 

“trust me, boss!” Sans crooned. “she’s gonna be  _ groveling _ to dance for you after this!”

 

“OF COURSE, SHE WILL BE! I CAN JUST IMAGINE IT NOW!” Papyrus’ crooked smile grew as he listened to his own voice. “HER EYES SOAKED WITH TEARS, HER FACE CONTORTED IN FEAR, HER OWN DESPERATION BLINDING WHATEVER PATHETIC SENSE OF BRAVERY SHE THOUGHT SHE HAD! GROVELING IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT, SHE’LL BE  _ WORSHIPING _ ME TO SAVE HER!”

 

“yer completely right!” Sans said, “yer so smart, boss!”

 

“OF COURSE, I AM! NOW OPEN THE DOORS! I THINK I’M READY TO SEE A PERFORMANCE, NYAHAHAHA!”

 

Sans rushed to open the doors to the cage room, but the moment they laid eyes on you was the moment their expressions fell.

 

Scattered around you were dozens of crushed carcesses, almost vomit-inducingly discusting as they were splayed out across the floor. You, on the other hand, had to turn to face them, your feet red with sting marks. 

 

“Papyrus. Sans.” Papyrus’ growing anger only made you smirk. “I’m afraid I can’t dance for you today. My feet are a little sore from proving you wrong.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love spiders but I hate insects. Especially ones that click and have holes in them, and I can't stand bees or beehives.


	5. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus thinks your being childish, even though he's the one having a tantrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some sexy fluff and then ANGRY PAPY!!!
> 
> Also, butthurt Sans because Papyrus isn't the only child.

_ “I’M TIRED OF YOU.” Papyrus seethed coldly. _

 

_ You looked at him with slight confusion, but that ever present defiance sparked in your eyes that burned through your other emotions. By Asgore, Papyrus hated that expression you wore. It was so strong, it was almost prideful. As if you, a lowly human, had the nerve to show any pride up against him. _

 

_ “The feeling is mutual.” Hah! Papyrus knew you would say something snarky like that! _

 

_ “THE PRETTY BALLERINA,” Papyrus mused as he stepped closer to you. You didn’t take a step back which annoyed him. “EVER SO WITTY. BUT WIT DOESN’T SAVE YOU FROM EVERYTHING, LITTLE GIRL.” _

 

_ You furrowed your brow over his endearment, before your feet were pulled up against your will, leaving you to crash to the floor. You let out a gasp of pain, the sound that made Papyrus never feel more alive. Leering over you, he knelt down directly over your legs and pushed your chest to the floor. _

 

_ “BALLERINA...” Your eyes conveyed anger and resistance, but your body was shaking ever so slightly. Papyrus noted your balled fists and heavy breathing. “IF YOU WILL NOT DANCE FOR ME,  _ **_YOU WILL NOT DANCE AT ALL._ ** _ ” _

 

_ For just a second, your expression lost all of it’s resistance in favor of the terror that shook you. But just in a second, it was back. “Y-you’re not going to-!!” _

 

_ Papyrus lifted one of your legs, his eyelights lightly tracing over your entire silhouette. From the classic red pointe shoes, up your toned legs—no doubt a result from strict, disciplined practice; a thought that made Papyrus lick his fangs—, to your... admittedly lovely curves, passed your bare collarbone, and all the way up to your now shaking expression. Despite everything, you still had that disdain in your eyes. Papyrus soaked it in as he placed a claw on your kneecap. _

 

_ “NOTHING I DO SEEMS TO WORK.” Papyrus hummed, as his eyelights traced back down to your legs. “SO MAYBE I’LL HAVE MORE FUN LITERALLY BREAKING YOU RATHER THAN FIGURATIVELY...” _

 

_ Your eyes widened with horror as Papyrus began to push. At first, it was a look of discomfort. Then pain. Then sweet, sweet anguish. Papyrus kept one hand on your kneecap, before taking another to lift your ankle up, effectively and terribly slowly bending your leg back. But before he could even tear any ligaments, you were screaming. _

 

_ “NOO! Nononono! AH!” Your voice cried through the nearly empty room like music to his ears. “Stop stop STOP!!” _

 

_ Papyrus twisted grin widened, but he only slowed his torture. “I’M SORRY? WAS THERE A PLEASE IN THAT?” _

 

_ Tears streamed down your face as you refused to give him what he wanted. But Papyrus knew he could fix that. He sharply pulled at your leg, tearing a scream from you. “YOU SHOULD KNOW I’M NOT KNOWN FOR MY PATIENCE.” _

 

_ “Screw you!” _

 

_ Papyrus grimaced. That was not the reaction he was looking for. Resuming his torture, Papyrus ignored your screams of pain and horror, moving everrr soooo slooowlyyy and winding your leg back in such torturously slow agony until- _

 

_ “PLEASE!!” You screamed and your torture but all stopped. Papyrus didn’t move your leg back, though. _

 

_ A smirked played his features. “WHAT WAS THAT?” _

 

_ “P... Please! Stop!!” Your thick tears streamed down your face, and Papyrus couldn’t help finding your submission attractive. “I-I can’t take it!” _

 

_ “AND I HAVEN’T EVEN DONE ANY SEVERE DAMAGE?” Papyrus drew idle circles along your legs. “PATHETIC. ALMOST MAKES ME WANT TO CONTINUE...” _

 

_ “PLEASE! No! I’m begging you!” You cried out. “I-It hurts! Please, I’ll do-!!” _

 

_ Papyrus hummed, low and pleased. “YOU’LL DO ANYTHING?” _

 

_ You closed your eyes, seemingly unable to face your pride being swallowed, before you nodded. _

 

_ “SAY IT.” _

 

_ “I’ll... do anything...” _

 

_ “HMMMMM...” Papyrus pretending to think, “YOUR OFFER DOES SOUND TEMPTING... MAYBE I’LL STOP, IF-” _

 

_ “If I dance for you?” You hissed, but your anger only made Papyrus smile. _

 

_ “IF YOU DANCE FOR YOUR MASTER.” _

 

_ You grimaced at the term, so Papyrus decided to push you further. _

 

_ “BEG FOR IT.” _

 

_ “I-I don’t-!” _

 

_ Papyrus threateningly pushed ever-so slightly on your kneecap, a motion that was enough to instill fear into your eyes. “BEG FOR IT.” _

 

_ “PLEASE!” You immediately screamed. “Please let me dance for you! Please!” _

 

_ “I DIDN’T HEAR MY TITLE IN THAT?” _

 

_ “P-Please... M... Ma- _

 

* * *

 

“boss! wake up!”

 

Papyrus shot up from his desk, startled at the sudden noise of his brother. “SANS?!”

 

“uh-” Sans started to shake as Papyrus lifted him up by the edge of his shirt.

 

“I WAS THIS CLOSE, SANS!!” The younger brother roared. “ _ THIS _ CLOSE!!”

 

“th-th-this close to what?” Sans said, trying to wriggle his way out of his brother’s grasp.

 

“TO-!!” Papyrus suddenly realized what he was saying and dropped his older brother. “... TO GETTING THE CORRECT AMOUNT OF SLEEP I NEEDED! YOU ALWAYS MESS UP MY SLEEP CYCLE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE ANYWAY, I THOUGHT I SAID YOU WERE GROUNDED FOR  _ RUINING _ MY BALLERINA’S FEET!!”

 

“i didn’t think she would try and stomp on them!” He defended. “i-i thought she’d just scream er get scared er faint er whatever else damsels do these days!”

 

“SO  _ OBVIOUSLY  _ THE ANSWER WAS TO TAKE HER SHOES AND SCATTER THE BUGS ACROSS THE FLOOR. BRILLIANT, SANS. YOUR INTELLIGENCE NEVER CEASES TO AMAZE ME.”

 

“that was because the little bi-” Papyrus gave Sans a dark, threatening look. Sans cleared his throat. “the little brat was being ungrateful.”

 

“UNGRATEFUL?” Papyrus questioned. “HOW SO?”

 

Sans stuttered for just a second, before saying, “i was offerin’ her a deal! said if she danced fer you, we’d get her new shoes and whateva’! when she didn’t take, i  _ took _ her shoes!”

 

“WELL,  _ ALOT  _ GOOD THAT DID US SANS!”

 

“s-sorry, boss!” Sans started to wring his hands as he avoided eye-contact. “b-but yer ballerina’s still bein’ a brat! ‘not using the first aid, only looking in the other direction, and she won’t even talk to me!”

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

 

“i mean, she straight up pretends i don’t exist, no matter what i say er do!” Sans brought his eyelights back up to Papyrus. “‘starts talkin’ to the bars like ‘Hey, Bar #24, did you hear that? I think it’s the wind.’ er somethin’...”

 

“TCH.” Papyrus crossed his arms. “CHILDISH.”

 

“i think it’s because she likes you more, boss.” Sans catered. “obviously, she wants to be in yer presence so she’s acting up to get yer attention.”

 

“... I THINK YOU MAY BE RIGHT FOR ONCE, SANS!” Papyrus grinned at this new found realization. “GOOD BOY!”

 

Sans almost started purring.

 

Papyrus stood, towering over his older brother, before announcing, “I’M GOING TO GIVE THE BALLERINA WHAT SHE WANTS. YOU STAY HERE, AND DON’T INTERRUPT US! UNDERSTOOD?”

 

“right, boss!”

 

Papyrus smirked as he left the room to make his way to the caged room. Perhaps his subconscious was giving him ideas to make his pretty ballerina bend into submission. Surely the prospect of never being able to dance again would knock some sense into you, not to mention the severe pain he would bring. Afterall, what’s a ballerina without legs? Easy to control.

 

Papyrus practically knocked the doors off of their hinges as he paraded into the caged room with such arrogance. He noticed you rolled your eyes, but, being the MUCH better person, he ignored it.

 

“BALLERINA!” Papyrus put his hands on his hips. “I HEARD YOU WERE BEING CHILDISH.”

 

“Forgive my attitude, Papyrus.” You said, sarcastically. “I think it may be because of the whole  _ kidnapping _ and  _ torturing  _ thing, but it’s just a theory really.”

 

Papyrus growled, but he only got more irritable when he saw the untouched first-aid kit. “DRESS YOUR WOUNDS.”

 

“Make me.”

 

Papyrus almost exploded right then and there. How in the world did you know every button to push to make him feel furious  _ and _ slightly turned-on at the same time?! Taking a deep breath, because —ONCE AGAIN— he was the better person, Papyrus opened the cage and let himself in. “VERY WELL.”

 

As Papyrus stepped closer, you stepped back. As he stepped to the right, you the left. He left, you right. Papyrus could tell very quickly you were avoiding him.

 

“YOU INFANTILE GIRL!” Papyrus stomped. “I WILL NOT PLAY YOUR GAMES!! STOP MOVING THIS INSTANT!”

 

“ _ Make me. _ ”

 

With a snarl, Papyrus ordered an array of bones to surround you. “ _ EASILY. _ ”

 

You tried to push and pull past them, but to no avail. Your attempts only made Papyrus smirk. 

 

Just as the bones were there, they were gone. Before you could run away, though, Papyrus grabbed your wrist and pushed you to the ground. Within seconds, he was lifting your feet in inspection. “HONESTLY, YOU’VE PROBABLY MADE THEM WORSE WITH YOUR ANTICS- !!”

 

You kicked him! Kicked HIM!! Across the chest! In the split second Papyrus was shocked, he couldn’t believe you would actually do that to him when he was trying to HEAL you! And then, the shock passed and was replaced with  _ blood  _ **_curdling ANGER_ ** .

 

“ **_YOU UNGRATEFUL IDIOTIC CHILD!!_ ** ” Papyrus lunged at you, grabbing your throat with one sharpened claw and slamming you into the ground. You let out a gasp, but he didn’t relent, his eyelights glowing with crimson malice. “ **_I SHOULD’VE HAD YOU KILLED THE MOMENT YOU LET YOUR TWISTED TONGUE FORM EVEN A SINGLE WORD OF SPITE!_ ** ”

 

You gasped for air and held onto his claws in a weak attempt to pry him off of you, but he didn’t relent even as his wrath slowly cooled. 

 

“TCH. YOU’RE PATHETIC. TOO WEAK TO EVEN FIGHT BACK.” His tongue was laced with venom as he spoke. “I DON’T KNOW WHY SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS ME EVEN-”

 

The visions of your submission and groveling from his dream etched themselves into his mind, before he had to shake his head to push the images out. 

 

“-BOTHERS WITH SOMEONE AS DISAPPOINTING AS YOU.”

 

“T-Th-!!” You tried to speak, but the grip on your neck only tightened. Your face started going blue, and that’s when Papyrus knew he had to give you air lest you pass out. Turns out years of hunting humans really teaches you many things.

 

You gasped and panted, each breath seemingly valued like gold. “Th... Then...” Your voice was exhausted and heavy with pain. “...Then why do you keep me...? Let... me go...”

 

“CONSIDER THIS A BLESSING, HUMAN.” Papyrus growled. “I VALUE THE THOUGHT OF BREAKING YOU SO MUCH I HAVEN’T KILLED YOU YET. OTHERWISE, YOU’D BE  **DEAD** .”

 

You covered your eyes with your arms, and Papyrus’ eyelights were drawn to your body. It’s gentle curves, toned muscles, and unbearably flattering shape. He was almost seconds away from gently caressing it, until your voice rung through his skull.

 

“Should’ve just killed me...” It was barely above a whisper, but it was enough to send a cold shiver down his spine. 

 

He ignored that chill and hissed, “YOU’D PREFER DEATH OVER DANCING FOR ME?”

 

You lifted your arms, glancing at him with eyes colder and harder than any ice he’s seen. “I’d prefer death over doing  _ anything  _ for you.”

 

Papyrus felt his rage bubbling up once again. This girl! This CHILD! Has the audacity to defy him so little much as a dance?! What, for the sake of your own pride?! Your own stubborn nature?!? Because you hated him just that much??!! WHAT WAS SO WRONG WITH HIM THAT YOU WOULD DENY HIM SO PASSIONATELY?!

 

Papyrus had to ignore the last part of his train of thought as he practically threw the first aid at you. He stood abruptly, feeling his fists ball with anger. “ **FIX YOUR FEET, HUMAN!! OR-!! OR I’LL HAVE SANS DO IT FOR YOU!!** ”

 

Before you could even get a word out, Papyrus was stomping out the door, more aggravated and frustrated than ever before.

 

There was nothing wrong with him! Whatever your problem was, it was YOUR problem! Papyrus had made sure Sans reassured him of this at least a thousand times before the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, Papy, don't take everything so personally. 
> 
> I can't wait for the next chapter, it's gonna be Sans centered.


	6. Bloodloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is worse than his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hungry rn :'^) I want cupcakes

You exhaled.

 

It was the sixth day.

 

Honestly, you didn’t know whether to be terrified or... even more terrified. And you meant those two words ignoring the fact that you were caged by a tyrannical monster and his psychopathic brother. ‘Pleasantries’ aside, you really didn’t know what would happen after the week was over. Obviously, they wouldn’t let you go because they were straight up evil. So you saw two options before you. One: Papyrus would keep you and continue his torture until he really did finally ‘break’ you, but you were sure your sanity would break before your will would.

 

And two, the more likely option: He would kill you.

 

It was obvious he hated you, hated you more than anything. What’s to stop him from sending one of those eerily sharp bones straight through your heart? Or perhaps choke you all the way until you lose your breath, this time? Or maybe even lock you in that cage and forget you exist, leaving you to slowly starve to death?

 

You didn’t  _ really _ have a death wish, not like you so said yesterday. While it was true you’d rather die than do anything for him, you’d actually rather  _ not  _ die AND  _ not  _ do anything for him. You could probably escape death and torture if you catered to Papyrus’ every whim, but you could also not do that and that sounded good too. So, what was your only option?

 

Escape.

 

But how?

 

You absentmindedly looked at your feet. They were bandaged. At some point, Sans came in and took the first aid kit back, not like there was anything in there that could help you. It was just some bandages, a small amount of ointment, and some medical tape. You considered swallowing the ointment, poisoning yourself and forcing them to get a doctor for you, but there definitely wasn’t enough for you to get sick. Anything you would make from the bandages and tape wouldn’t do you any good, considering Sans and Papyrus would notice something like a bandage-rope or tape-ball. Not like that would help anyway...

 

So you fixed your feet because the thought of Sans touching you revolted you so much, that you would even comply to Papyrus’ wishes. 

 

But then how to escape...

 

Startling you, the door slowly opened. Before he could even walk in, you knew it was Sans. Very quickly you were able to tell the difference between Sans’ quiet and slippery entrances verses Papyrus’ loud and boastful ones. 

 

You folded your feet underneath you, briefly glancing up at Sans through your lashes. But as soon as you did, you turned away.

 

“ballerina~” He hummed, his natural voice low and gravely. There was something in his tone, something in his smile. Something was off. It created a shiver down your spine. “how’s my favorite prisoner doing?”

 

You ignored him, in favor of looking at the super interesting wall. “What a lovely shade of gray.”

 

“still ignoring me?” Despite his cheery attitude, you could hear that slight annoyance in his voice. And that’s why you did it. “won’t for long. guess what?”

 

You took his tone into context, look at him sharply. “What.”

 

But instead of him being safely outside the cage like you originally anticipated, he was right next to you; too close for comfort and his shark-like teeth greeting you with predatory friendliness. You had to pull yourself back to keep yourself from shrieking in horror.

 

Sans’ grin widened at your reaction. “boss says yer mine today.”

 

Oh, dear heavens no wonder he was so giddy. You kept scooting away from him, until your back hit the bars behind you. But you were still too close. Despite your fear, you managed to find your voice again. “Why?”

 

Sans shrugged before taking a step closer to you, making you want to push yourself through the bars. “must’ve pissed him off, he never lets me touch his toys. then again...”

 

Sans knelt to your level, causing you to almost hyperventilate. His bony hand reached up and grazed your chin. He gently caressed your jaw, kindly tilting your head towards him. Despite this, you didn’t let go of your breath for a second.

 

“...i’ve always been better at   **k e e p i n g   t h e m   a l i v e** .”

 

Before you could even gasp, his hand was on your mouth, ramming your head into the bars. You were seeing stars while he spoke up.

 

“you’ve given my bro quite the bit of heartache, hmm?” His words rolled off his tongue like molasses. “i can only return the favor- !”

 

You slammed your jaw around his phalanges, biting as hard as you could, hoping to crack bone. Unfortunately, your attempt at opposition didn’t break anything important, but it did make Sans jump so that was a win.

 

“he...heheheh...” Okay, so now it wasn’t really a win seeing his translucent and red tongue drool who-knows-what all over you. “oh sweetheart~, you can bite harder than that, can’t you?”

 

You would’ve gagged seeing his heated red face as he forced your jaw open, if you weren’t so surprised by the fact that he, a literal skeleton with no blood, was blushing. Yeah, you knew they glowed red when they were mad, but pink when they were being masochistic weirdos? You’d file that away for the future, not while you were at the mercy of this psychopath who  _ likes _ it when you fight back.

 

“we’re gonna have some fun, hmm love?”

 

Perhaps you’d take Papyrus up on that death option right about now...

 

\---

 

_ Tap-tap-tap-tap- _

 

You couldn’t feel your limbs. You were so cold, but your throat burned from your captors grasps. You had lost quite a bit of blood, but your vital limbs and organs had miraculously escaped the fate. You were sure he drained your blood on purpose to make you more submissive.

 

_ Tap-tap-tap-tap... _

 

You couldn’t even look up to Sans, your head was pounding. You could hear your own faint heartbeat.

 

Sans stopped. What was he tapping? You didn’t have the strength to guess, but luckily you didn’t need it.

 

You captor held his knife directly under your jaw, tilting your head up until you were looking into his crimson eyelights. The action alone sent a sharp pain into your head.

 

“alright.” His voice sounded irate and tired. “let’s try this one more time. who owns you?”

 

“Me.”

 

You could hear him growl. “no,  _ love _ ,  _ who  _ **_owns_ ** _ you? _ ”

 

“Me.”

 

“stars, love! just say papyrus, that’s all i’m asking!” Sans ranted. “it’s been  _ seven hours! seven  _ **_hours_ ** ! i can’t say it hasn't been fun, but i’m not made of energy!”

 

Ha.

 

“come on, love, don’t make me beg...” He exhaled squatting to your level. “who  _ owns _ you?”

 

“...Pa...” You could see the relief in his eyes. “...Paprika.”

 

Ha ha.

 

“okay.” Sans exhaled, exasperatedly, before he grabbed your neck and slammed you to the floor. Straddling your hips, he pushed you harder into the ground. “this is your fault.”

 

In his bags of tricks and doohickeys, your captor pulled out a large, threatening pair of scissors. It was the same pair that he used to drain your blood with. 

 

Without any warning, he grabbed your throat and squeezed until you opened your mouth. Once you did, he grabbed your tongue so tightly, his claws made it bleed.

 

“you have two options.” The pair of scissors loomed over your tongue, the very sight making you shake with terror. “say what i want you too, or loose that tongue of yours. i’m sure paps won’t mind it if his ballerina doesn’t sing.”

 

“A-aah!” You tried to say anything, but his hold on your tongue prevented you from doing so.

 

“now. who do you belong to?”

 

You couldn’t bring yourself to say anything, and Sans sighed.

 

“fine. sorry, love.”

 

In a panic, before he could bring the blades down on your tongue, you screamed, “OU!”

 

Sans blinked. He let go of your tongue. “sorry, what?”

 

“You!”

 

There was a beat of silence. Almost deafening. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him.

 

Then, suddenly, he was laughing. “hahahah! sorry, what? say that again?”

 

You couldn’t back out now, “You... you own me....”

 

“ahahaha! oh my stars! all this torture must’ve really messed up your head if you think  _ that’s  _ gonna get you out of thi- !!”

 

You yanked him down, pulling your lips onto his teeth. You pushed your tongue passed his shark-like jaws, only to find the taste of mustard filling your senses. It was disgusting, but anything beat having your tongue cut off. You moved your body rhythmically against his, but he didn’t move, and instead just sat there in shock. But he didn’t stop you either, and grabbed your waist when you started to pull away, pushing you back into his mouth. You wrapped your arms around his vertebrae, harshly tracing your nails along his bones, which resulted in a low and deep purr. 

 

When you couldn’t take the lack of oxygen any further, you pulled yourself away to gasp for air. You looked at his expression, and you couldn’t help but admire the lack of wickedness or anger in his expression. Instead, he was looking at you with slight awe.

 

“holy-” He swore under his breath, still staring at you. Before once again that sadistic grin was plastered on his face. “heh. maybe all that torture messed you up more than i thought...”

 

He played with your hair idly as you spoke, and you had to resist every urge to slap his hand off of you. “You taste like mustard.”

 

“and you taste like cranberries...” Wait, seriously? Did you? That was so weird. Sans planted mock kisses all along your jawline. “but i can make you taste like mustard...”

 

Ew. He started to nibble at your neck, and you felt an involuntary shiver once again make it’s way down your back. 

 

Now you had to find a way out of this. You couldn’t just say, ‘Actually, I only said that to get you to not cut my tongue off. It’s not you, it’s me. Can we just stay friends?’ he’d explode on you. Though, it didn’t seem like Sans wanted to be romantically inclined with you at all, he just wanted sex which was better. You could only imagine what horrors would occur if either brother actually wanted to  _ be _ with you.

 

You could pretend to pass out? Blood loss and whatnot? But something tells you he’d continue anyway...

 

“let’s get you outta that dress, hmm love?”

 

Okay okay, think fast! What could you say that would... Of course! You tugged on Sans’ collar, bringing him close to your face. “You first,  _ love. _ ”

 

Sometimes, you amaze yourself just as much as you amazed Sans, who was looking at you like he won the lottery. But you only bought yourself some time... Sans started to take of his jacket excitedly, keeping his eyes on you. Once it was off, he was biting your neck, causing you to jump in surprise. But what was even more surprising was that he was being gentle, and not tearing your flesh apart with those fangs of his.

 

“ _ my _ ballerina...”

 

Almost as if on que, the door to the caged room slammed open. “SANS ARE YOU- !!”

 

You had never felt so relieved to see Papyrus in your life and more than you probably ever would. Now you didn’t have to come up with an excuse.

 

“... crap.” Sans started sweating bullets.

 

Ha.

 

“ **_S A N S ._ ** ”

 

“ **don’t speak** .” He whispered quickly in your ear, before he jumped up off of you. “h-hey boss! w-what’s goin’-!”

 

“ **_SEVEN HOURS, AND_ ** **_THIS_ ** **_IS THE PRODUCT?_ ** ” Hoh, boy were you glad you weren’t Sans. Papyrus was  _ terrifying _ .

 

“i-i-i was actually just, uhm, well-!!”

 

“ **_STOP._ ** ” Papyrus was shaking with anger, his ruby eyelights turning a dark, furious rose color. “ **_ROOM. NOW._ ** ”

 

“r-right!” Sans exhaled, before throwing you one last glance. When you blinked, he was gone, and he left you alone with a raging maniac. 

 

“ _ ARE YOU STUPID?! _ ” There it was. 

 

You honestly didn’t have the strength to cover your ears.

 

“OF ALL THE IGNORANT, RIDICULOUS THINGS YOU’VE DONE, THIS IS THE MOST  _ IRRESPONSIBLE  _ AND  _ IDIOTIC _ !” At least he didn’t seem as mad at you as he did Sans. “GETTING TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF BY MY OWN BROTHER?! HOW WEAK ARE YOU!”

 

You blinked. Taken advantage of? He didn’t think you were consenting to that? You mean, you were pretty sure Sans is the kind of person that would do something like that, but how low of an opinion did Papyrus have of his brother?

 

“YOU RESIST ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT WHEN IT COMES TO ME, BUT THEN  _ ‘ _ Oh, it’s Sans! I guess I’ll just ROLL OVER AND LET HIM DO WHAT HE WANTS!’” You would’ve laughed at his interpretation of you, if it didn’t hurt to move.

 

“AND ANOTHER THING-! ... WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU.”

 

You tilted your head. “Nothing.”

 

“LIAR.” He growled, unlocking the cage and letting himself in. He inspected you thoroughly. “YOUR PALE. PALER THAN USUAL.” He lifted your arm, and you were honestly too tired to protest. “ARE YOU COLD? DO YOU HAVE A HEADACHE?”

 

“Stop asking me questions.” You growled.

 

Papyrus scowled, before he swiftly pulled you up to a standing position. Your head began spinning in every direction, and you were forced to fall against his dark armor. 

 

“To fast...!” You said, trying to keep yourself up. His gloved hands supported your back, and you didn’t have too. You couldn’t say you weren’t grateful for his support.

 

“AS I THOUGHT. HE DRAINED YOUR BLOOD. NO WONDER YOU'RE SO...” His face grew the same shade of pink Sans’ did. “...PASSIVE...”

 

“Don’t drop me...” Your head was reeling, still having a hard time focusing.

 

“AND MY WRETCHED BROTHER! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THAT! HOW CRUDE...” Papyrus leaned you down, and your head began spinning again, pain shooting through your skull.

 

“Wait!” You said, gripping his armor. “Don’t put me down! Please!”

 

Papyrus stopped. Suddenly, your vision was going dark.

 

“I-I...” He swallowed.

 

“Don’t-...” 

 

Your vision went completely black, the last thing you remembering was a lovely shade of pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day! Who will win?? Whooooo knoooowwwsss.
> 
> Bloodloss aka The One Where Sans Thinks This Is A SansxReader Fic But He's Super Wrong


	7. A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you escape? Will you surrender? Will you die? Anyway it goes, it's going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I thought it was going to be, but still didn't have everything I hoped. Oh well.

"ARGH!" Papyrus fumed, stomping about his study. "IT'S THE LAST DAY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THIS ARROGANT, STUBBORN, INSOLENT-!"

 

Attractive, graceful, passionate...

 

"REBELLIOUS, DISGUSTING, CHILDISH HUMAN GIRL TO DO AS SHE IS ASKED! I ONLY HAVE TWENTY FOUR HOURS BEFORE MY PROMISE IS BROKEN! AND THAT IS NOT AN OPTION!!"

 

"well, boss, you could-!"

 

"SILENCE!!" Papyrus fumed, turning toward his idiotic excuse for a brother. He was wearing an I CAN'T KEEP MY HANDS TO MYSELF hat. "YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO TALK WHEN YOU TRIED TO MOLEST MY BALLERINA!"

 

"but i didn't?" Papyrus had been surprised when Sans had just blatantly accepted Papyrus' accusations. Papyrus had thought he'd at least try to deny it. At least he didn't have to waste anytime proving him wrong.

 

"WHICH IS WHY I HAVEN'T KICKED YOU OUT, YET! DON'T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND!" 

 

"but boss?" Papyrus was this close to smacking him in the head like he had over and over after walking in on Sans getting handsy with his ballerina, but stopped when Sans finished. "what are you going to do if you don't get her to dance for you?"

 

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN, YOU IDIOT!"

 

"okay, but what if it does?"

 

"THEN-!!" Huh. Papyrus didn't think this far ahead... "THEN I'LL JUST KEEP HER UNTIL SHE DOES!"

 

"you won't kill her?"

 

Kill you? Papyrus hummed to himself. He should kill you, right? You've caused nothing but trouble and headaches for Papyrus. Killing you would be the easiest way to get rid of you and your rebellious nature. But... 

 

Your gentle frame, paled face, and shallow breaths were etched into his mind as he remembered your voice—no—your  _ plea _ as you gripped his armor for life. You were so helpless, almost as if you were crying for him  _ and only him  _ to protect you...

 

Aaaaaand then you were back to being a stubborn piece of garbage the moment you got some rest. Papyrus even had to force you to drink the tomato juice he brought you, you ungrateful cur! How else are you supposed to make up for the blood loss?

 

"NO." Papyrus mused, rubbing his chin. "THERE'S NO SATISFACTION IN KILLING HER."

 

"mmmm." Sans purred. "not a bad idea, boss."

 

"AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED NEAR HER ANYMORE!" Papyrus quickly commanded.

 

"oh, come on boss." Sans grinned. "i'd be willing to share-"

 

" **_SANS_ ** ."

 

"kidding! kidding! won't go near her, promise!"

 

Papyrus crossed his arms. "YOU BETTER! YOU WON'T JUST GET A COUPLE BONKS ON THE HEAD NEXT TIME!"

 

"you got it, boss!" 

 

"GOOD... NOW I'M FACING THE OTHER DILEMMA... THE BALLERINA AND HER UNPARALLELED STUBBORN NATURE...”

 

Sans casually leaned back, drinking one of the tomato juice cans that you wouldn’t. “just threaten somebody else's life. i mean, she seems pretty self destructive, but i don’t think she’d sacrifice someone else just ‘cause she’s stubborn?”

 

Papyrus immediately stopped in his tracks, before turning to Sans. “SANS... THAT’S...  _ WHY HADN’T I THOUGHT OF THAT!? _ ” It was so obvious, he was almost seething and jumping for joy at the same time. Papyrus snatched the hat off of Sans head. “SANS, YOU’RE OFFICIALLY UNGROUNDED!”

 

Sans beamed. “aw, thanks boss-”

 

“NOW TELL ME WHAT BALLET COMPANY OUR BALLERINA IS FROM!” Papyrus put his hands on his hips. “I BELIEVE SOMEONE CLOSER TO HOME WILL BE MUCH MORE CONVINCING!!”

 

“uhh...” Sans started sweating bullets. 

 

“WELL? OUT WITH IT!”

 

Sans turned to himself, scratching his head for answers and mumbling under his breath. “crap... uhhh, maybe royal dance place? or was it palace dancing thingy? i know it has something to do with crowns, i think.”

 

Papyrus blinked. There was a bit of silence that only made Sans more anxious and sweaty. 

 

“th-there were so many i went too!” Sans stuttered. “and they all sound the same! they all just kinda... got jumbled together, i guess...”

 

Suddenly, Papyrus took the hat in his hand, wrote ‘I’M AN IDIOT’, and put it back on Sans head. “YOU’RE RE-GROUNDED.”

 

“sorry boss.” Sans sighed.

 

Papyrus turned, “APOLOGY UNACCEPTED. NOW, I’M GOING TO GO FIND SOMEONE SYMPATHETIC TO KIDNAP.”

 

“have fun.”

 

“I WILL.” But just as Papyrus was about to leave, he turned on his heel and scowled at Sans. “AND YOU ARE  _ NOT _ ALLOWED TO GO IN THE CAGED ROOM UNDER _ ANY  _ CIRCUMSTANCES!”

 

“what if there’s a fire?”

 

“THEN THROW YOURSELF IN THE FLAMES AND BURN TO DEATH!” And on that note, Papyrus slammed the door shut.

 

* * *

 

Today was the day. The final day. 

 

You would’ve been scared... If Papyrus had decided to show up. But he didn’t, and you had been sitting in there for heaven knows how long, and the anticipation slowly died down to the point where you just want to get it over with.

 

Though, perhaps you should see this as a blessing. This meant more time to escape before they’d execute you. But how?

 

... You could try squeezing through the bars?

 

You walked toward the bars. There were very tight together, like only a small mammal could fit, so you had originally assumed you couldn’t... But you might as well try, right?

 

Before you could even touch the bars, the door opened.

 

Ugh. Sans.

 

“heeeeeeey, love.” He was grinning from ear to ear. If he had ears.

 

“Didn’t Papyrus ban you from being in here?” You said, coldly.

 

“why? did he say anything?”

 

“He said, and I quote, ‘IF THAT MANGY BROTHER OF MINE EVEN TRIES TO TAKE A PEEK IN THIS ROOM, I WANT YOU TO SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU CAN AND  _ I’LL MURDER HIM _ .’”

 

“ouch.” Sans shrugged. “harsh.”

 

You stared daggers at him, hoping he’d take the hint and go away.

 

“welp, i don’t hear any screaming so i’m gonna take that as you want me here.”

 

You groaned.

 

“comeonnnnn, sweetcheeks.” Sans began playing around with the bars. “remember how much fun we had? don’tchya wanna pick up where we left off?”

 

“Sans.” You said firmly. “Blood loss can make a person make rash decisions.”

 

“awww, don’t be like that.” He hummed, leaning on the bars. “ya had to have wanted it if ya kissed me in the first place. blood loss doesn’t make ya do things you don’t wanna, just helps ya do the things ya wanna do faster.”

 

“You sound like you have a lot of experience with blood loss.”

 

“stop avoidin’ the subject, love. what was it you said?” You felt your ears heat up. “oh yeah, ‘ _ You own me _ ’.”

 

“Sans...” You growled.

 

Sans busted out in laughter, “aw, look! my pretty ballerina’s blushing! looks like yer gettin’ yer blood back! hahahah!”

 

“You have five seconds before I tell Papyrus you were in here.”

 

“hahah! oh, you wound me!” Sans wiped a tear from all his laughter. “whateva ya say, love. denial is the first stage, they always say.”

 

“Of grief.”

 

Sans opened the door, before singing, “you can’t deny it forever,  _ my  _ ballerina!”

 

The door was shut, and you were filled with relief. 

 

You’d deal with that problem in another lifetime, but for right now you were focused on escaping. You had tampered with the bars countless times before, checking their durability. One bar you had continued to kick over the course of seven days, but unfortunately it wouldn’t even budge a little...

 

You stuck your arm through a bar, but couldn’t fit your chest through. With a sigh, you pulled your arm back. Then that left only one more option. Wait for Papyrus to come back, and when he does you’ll have to use the rest of your strength to surprise him. And hopefully, you’ll make it out alive. Hopefully.

 

You exhaled again. This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

You were awoken by a soft, somber noise in the distance. When did you fall asleep? And what was that noise?

 

The noise began to be steadily grow closer. It sounded like... Crying...? But who could...

 

A realization hit you cold and hard. Papyrus was going to kill and replace you. Some poor, defenseless dancer was going to have to go through the  _ horrendous  _ torture Papyrus put you through. You couldn’t be more livid. That  _ tyrannical, disturbed,  _ **_horrid, deranged, HEARTLESS monster was just going to keep going through girls until one of them catered to his own sick and twisted entertainment!_ ** You wanted to scream. 

 

You couldn’t let that happen. You couldn’t let him ruin another pour soul’s life. What you needed to do was to somehow escape and notify the authorities to put him in jail, and he could ROT behind bars for the rest of eternity. The very thought made you smile. But how were you going to escape? There was no way out, and if you tried to attack Papyrus when he comes to you, there was only an off chance that you’d actually survive! And once you were dead, he’d continue to wreak havoc on innocent lives...

 

Then there was only one thing to do. And it was bide your time. And the only way to do that was...

 

Oh boy, this was not going to be easy...

 

* * *

 

Papyrus left the small girl tied up in one of the side rooms. She was slightly younger than you looked, which meant extra sympathetic! This was a brilliant plan! Now it was only a matter of time...

 

He could hear her faint cries even when the door was closed. Good, that meant she’d be extra heart-tugging. With a satisfied smirk, Papyrus left for the caged room.

 

Slamming two-hands on the doors, Papyrus threw the doors open in a grand entrance. He put his hands on his hips triumphantly as a wicked smirk played across his teeth.

 

“OH, BALLERINA!” He mused, “THERE’S SOME-”

 

“I will dance for you.”

 

...

 

Papyrus faltered. “I -UH- WHAT?”

 

You exhaled, your hair (annoyingly) perfectly framed your face. Your stance was straight, but you said those words again. “I will dance for you, Papyrus.”

 

“...” Wow. He didn’t even have to convince you. Wait, something wasn’t right... “YOU’RE LYING.”

 

Your eyes burned with that unbearable hatred once again as you looked at Papyrus. “I’m not.”

 

Papyrus stepped closer to the cage, inspecting it with caution. “WHAT? THEN YOU JUST SUDDENLY YOU  _ DECIDE _ YOU WANT TO DANCE FOR ME AFTER A WHOLE WEEK OF DEFIANCE DESPITE MY INGENIOUS TORTURE?”

 

You stayed silent, refusing to look at him.

 

“WELL?”

 

“What does it matter the reason?” You hissed. “I’m doing what you asked, that should be enough!”

 

“IT’S NOT.” Papyrus put a hand to his chin, “I NEED A REASON.”

 

You growled balling your fists, before something caught Papyrus’ attention. Your face... was rather red, wasn’t it? Were you forcing yourself to swallow your pride? Hmmm...

 

Wait...

 

Were you acting tsundere?!

 

“Idiotic tyrant...” You cursed under your breath.

 

Oh my stars, you were acting tsundere! It all made sense now! You weren’t surrendering because of some trick, you were surrendering because you were  _ in love with him _ ! It had been so obvious, why hadn’t Papyrus seen it before! No wonder you were so determined to stay, you fell for him this past week and didn’t have the bravery to confess! Papyrus might have even given you the time of day, if he didn’t hate you so much.

 

Wait, did that mean you were a masochist or just  _ really really  _ forgiving? Because he tortured you. Alot.

 

“Fine.” You shifted slightly. “I... don’t want to die...”

 

“LIAR!” Papyrus sounded excited even to his own hearing, so he cleared his throat. “YOU SAID YOU’D RATHER DIE THAN DO ANYTHING FOR ME.”

 

You looked at him with confusion over his initial tone, but continued anyway, “I was lying then.”

 

“YOU’RE LYING NOW!”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“YOU ARE!”

 

“I am not!”

 

“SILENCE!” He cut her off. “YOU DON’T WANT TO BE HONEST WITH ME? THAT’S FINE, THAT’S NOT WHAT I CAME FOR. REGARDLESS OF YOUR... DENIAL, THERE IS SOMETHING I’D MUCH RATHER SEE THAN CONTINUE THIS ARGUMENT.”

 

“My dancing?”

 

“NO.” Papyrus’ grin was back. “YOUR  _ GROVELING. _ ”

 

“Tch...” You sheepishly leaned away, something Papyrus found very adorable. “Isn’t my... passiveness enough?”

 

“YOU MEAN SUBMISSION?” You winced at the term, making Papyrus grin. “NO. I DIDN’T SPEND  _ HOURS _ UPON  _ HOURS _ WORKING ON YOUR DISOBEDIENCE FOR  _ JUST  _ A DANCE. I WANT TO SEE YOU GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG FOR THE CHANCE TO DANCE FOR ME. I WOULD’VE PREFERED TO SEE YOU CRYING WHILE YOU DID SO, BUT YOU DECIDED TO BE UNCHARACTERISTICALLY WELL-BEHAVED. BUT IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO CRY FROM SHEER EMBARRASSMENT, FEEL FREE TO DO SO.”

 

“You can’t be serious!”

 

“I AM VERY SERIOUS.” Papyrus pulled up a chair and sat in it. “UNLESS YOU’D RATHER NOT DANCE FOR ME AND I COULD JUST-”

 

“Wait.” You sighed. “I’ll... do it...”

 

“DO WHAT?”

 

“Stop pretending.” You hissed. “I’ll beg.”

 

Papyrus smirked, crossing his legs. “AND YOU’LL DO IT ON YOUR KNEES?”

 

You drew out another long exhale, before exasperatedly getting on your knees. You sat down on your heels with your hands on your thighs, the tool of your tutu being scrunched up in your fists. You looked to the side as you began, “P-!”

 

“LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU'RE SPEAKING TO ME.”

 

You closed your eyes, as if internally battling with yourself, before you looked up into Papyrus’ eyelights. “Please.”

 

“UGH.” Papyrus frowned. “YOU GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT. I SAID GROVEL, NOT RECITE A SINGLE WORD FROM THE DICTIONARY.”

 

Papyrus could see you grit your teeth, before you pulled your hands to your chest and said, “Please, Papyrus! Please please please PLEASE let me dance for you! I’m begging you! I’ll do anything, just PLEASE let me dance for you!”

 

Whoa. The image of you on your knees, hands to your chest as you desperately needed to dance for him insomuch that you’d toss your pride out the window? That brought a warmth to Papyrus’ face among other things. He recrossed his legs and cleared his throat. “HMMMM, I SUPPOSE THAT WILL DO...”

 

You exhaled, ready to get back up, before Papyrus stopped you.

 

“WAIT. NOT YET.” With one finger, Papyrus motioned for you to get back down on your knees. “DESPITE YOUR... ADEQUATE GROVELING, I STILL CAN’T STAND YOU. MAKE ME HATE YOU JUST A LITTLE BIT LESS, THEN YOU CAN DANCE FOR ME.”

 

“Wha-?” Your cheeks, to Papyrus’ amusement, grew red with frustration. “What do you want?! I’ve already begged enough!”

 

“MMMMM YES, THAT’S TRUE, I THINK THAT’S ENOUGH GROVELING.... FOR TODAY. PRAISE ME, INSTEAD.”

 

“What?”

 

“WELL, COME ON. THIS ONE SHOULD BE EASY.” Papyrus yawned. “YOUR PRIDE’S ALREADY IN SHAMBLES, AND IT’S IMPOSSIBLE TO  _ NOT _ ADMIRE ME.”

 

Your voice was as irate as your expression, “You arrogant,  _ egotistical, selfish-!!” _

 

“WOW, THOSE ALL SOUND LIKE THINGS THAT MAKE ME WANT TO LEAVE.” Papyrus said, dryly.

 

Taking a few deep breaths, you regained your composure. “Fine. You... You’re... tall?”

 

It’s true, he was very tall. Papyrus felt a smile play across his teeth. “GO ON.”

 

“And big... And pointy...”

 

“YOU’RE JUST LISTING ATTRIBUTES, BE MORE DETAILED.”

 

The red on your face soon turned into a  _ sweet  _ embarrassed pink, “You’re terribly  _ terribly  _ strong and overpowered, leaving no room for me to defend myself.”

 

Papyrus knew you meant that last part as an insult, but the imagery just made him excited. “OH, REALLY? I HAD NO IDEA YOU FELT SO DEFENSELESS AROUND ME!”

 

“I’m not defenseless, you  _ tortured  _ me.”

 

“HMM, SOUNDS DEFENSELESS. HOW PATHETIC! SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU COULD ONLY HOPE TO EVEN  _ STAND NEAR  _ SOMEONE AS STRONG AS ME! AM I TOO SCARY FOR YOU? DO YOU QUAKE WITH FEAR SIMPLY BY BASKING IN MY PRESENCE?”

 

When you refused to answer him, he laughed.

 

“HOW ADORABLE! FINE, I SUPPOSE I’LL ALLOW YOU TO DANCE FOR ME... IF YOU SAY YOU'RE SCARED OF ME.”

 

“Can’t we just-!”

 

“NO.”

 

“Grrrr...!” You growled, “ _ I’m scared of you!  _ Now, are we done with this!?”

 

“NYAHAHAHA!” He wiped a nonexistent tear from his eyesocket as he laughed. “ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT,  _ NOW _ YOU CAN DANCE FOR ME. AND I  _ DO  _ HOPE YOUR NOT MEDIOCRE, BECAUSE THIS ENTIRE WEEK WOULD BE A WASTE IF I ENDED UP SLEEPING FROM BOREDOM.”

 

You exhaled, finally standing up. “If that’s the case, then I hope you enjoy this.”

 

Papyrus tilted his head, falling silent as you curtsied, ready to start your dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of July I'm writing about ballerinas being forced to cater to the whims of a spoiled skeleton.


	8. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of your dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this should've come out sooner but I was just lazy. It was actually super fun to write, especially the beginning ;)

Papyrus slammed the door to his study quickly and barricaded it with his body, as if someone would barge in any second to mess things up more than they already were. 

 

His soul was racing, beating louder and louder and faster and faster until it was  _ unbearable _ . He clutched his chest hoping to would it to stop, but it didn’t so he raked his gloved hands across his heated face.

 

Your dance... Your  _ form!  _ It was perfect! It was gentle and serene, yet strong willed and passionate! The way your body moved, ever single motion precise and accurate, creating the illusion of flowing neutrality but undoubtedly a product of rigorous practice and hard work, and that’s even with a week without practice! Where did Sans get you?!

 

You were flexible, fluid, fantastic, other f-words he couldn’t think of at the moment that could describe your dance! All the while, you’re eyes were trained on him and  _ soully _ him! The thought only made him warmer when coupled with the deduction he made earlier that you were  _ in love with him _ and you had just  _ begged to dance for him _ !  _ You _ , the incredibly talented primaballerina of some unknown dance company, groveled at  _ his _ feet just so you could dance for him! And why? Because you were  _ in love with him! _

 

_ In love... with him... _

 

Papyrus trailed his hands over his heated body, his breaths only growing heavier and heavier at the thought. The very thought made him squirm and pant with delight. He slammed his eyesockets shut and grasped at his arms, picturing how your gentle and much smaller frame would fit in his gloved hands as they roamed your body without mercy, your voice crying out in both fear and desire, helpless to his commands in body and in mind, both belonging to him and only him-!!

 

“hey, boss. how’d it go?”

 

“ **_AH!_ ** ” Papyrus would’ve jumped out of his skin, if he had any skin. “SANS! WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?!”

 

Sans looked up from his magazine, taking in the sights of his brother. He was still wearing the ‘I’M AN IDIOT’ hat. “i’ve been here? the whole time?”

 

Papyrus searched his memory to recall said events, but could only see your striking and unforgettable gaze piercing through him like an arrow.

 

“ah, geez boss, ya feelin’ alright?” Sans mused, worriedly. “ya look  _ really  _ red.”

 

“ _ I’M NOT RED! _ ” Papyrus fumed. “IT’S JUST THE LIGHTING THAT’S MAKING IT LOOK THAT WAY!”

 

“oh, wait.” A grin spread across Sans’ face, one that Papyrus always detested. “did ya see her dance? pretty hot, right?”

 

“PRETTY HOT?!” Papyrus fumed, “PRETTY HOT DOES NOT  _ BEGIN _ TO DESCRIBE THE GRACEFUL MASTERPIECE THAT CONVEYS THE STRUGGLE OF A DANCER TRYING TO EXPLORE AN ARTISTIC MESSAGE, DIFFERENT TO EACH INDIVIDUAL IN IT’S OWN BEAUTY AND UNIQUE MEANING, AND ALL THE WHILE PERFORMING A  _ WORK OF ART _ UNPARALLELED TO ANY OTHER OUTLET OF CREATIVITY!!”

 

“... so really hot?”

 

“SANS, YOU DISAPPOINT ME.”

 

“heh, sorry boss...” Sans shrugged, “but hey, i’m not wrong am i? something about the flexibility and sensuality sends chills down my spine, among other things.”

 

“TCH! OF COURSE YOU WOULD SUCCUMB TO THE TEMPTATIONS OF THE FLESH!” Papyrus crossed his arms, plastering on a fake grin of arrogance. “WHILE I, ON THE OTHER HAND, FELT NO SUCH ALLURE!”

 

“er, really boss?”

 

“YES, OF COURSE!” Papyrus stomped. “THE DANCE WAS AESTHETICALLY PLEASING, AND NOTHING MORE!! I FELT NOTHING!”

 

Sans looked at him with disbelief. “if ya say so, boss.”

 

Papyrus put his hands on his hips, towering over his brother. “WHY DO YOU DOUBT ME?”

 

“well,” Sans stood up, causing Papyrus to recoil. “i like to think i know ya pretty well. and i know that when ya get a little... worked up —er more like  _ wound _ up— your spine tends ta...”

 

Papyrus jumped up straight when he felt his brother snake a finger up his sensitive spine from behind him, the feeling being equal parts painful and pleasurable. The only reason Papyrus was able to stop a humiliating yelp from reaching his voice was because he slammed his hands over his mouth just in time.

 

“...reflect that.”

 

“ **_SANS._ ** ” Papyrus grabbed his older brother by the collar, lifting him to where his feet were dangling and pointed a sharpened bone to his vertebrae. “ **YOU ARE ON THIN ICE.** **_DON’T. TOUCH ME. THERE._ ** ”

 

“r-r-right! i’msorryi’msorryi’msorry! won’t happen again! promise!” Sans said, shaking and sweaty.

 

Papyrus dropped him, as well as hitting him over the head with the blunt side of the bone. “REGARDLESS! THAT PROVES NOTHING, EXCEPT THAT I HAVE HEIGHTENED SENSES!”

 

“you mean a sensitive spine- !!”

 

Papyrus hit him over the head again, “ _ DON’T SAY THAT _ ! BESIDES, EVEN IF I DID...  _ NOTICE _ THE  _ SENSUALITY _ OF HER DANCING, THAT’S NOT THE IMPORTANT PART!”

 

“what is the important part?”

 

Papyrus straightened, all confidence and bombasity returning. “THE IMPORTANT PART WAS THAT  _ I WON _ ! I GOT THAT MISERABLE STUBBORN GIRL TO DANCE FOR ME, AND NOW I HAVE MY OWN PERSONAL BALLERINA! I CAN HAVE PERFORMANCES OF WHATEVER I WANT  _ WHENEVER  _ I WANT!”

 

“aaaayy,” Sans went back to his magazine, losing all interest in the conversation. “good fer you, boss. congrats.”

 

“I ACCEPT YOUR CONGRATULATIONS!” Papyrus pretended not to notice his sudden loss in interest. “FOR YOU SEE, SHE WAS NO MATCH FOR MY CUNNING WIT AND INTELLIGENCE! IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE SHE WAS BROKEN DOWN, NOT UNLIKE A HORSE! IT SIMPLE TAKES A MASTERS HAND AS WELL AS UNRELENTING EFFORT AND TIME, JUST LIKE ANY SKILL, TO TAME THE STUBBORN GIRL! PLUS, IT HELPED THAT I’M UNBELIEVABLE ATTRACTIVE TO ALL FORMS OF LIFE, REGARDLESS OF SPECIES.”

 

“yeah, good job, bo-” Sans stopped himself, something catching his attention. “wait, what was that last part?”

 

“HMM? ME BEING A PHYSICAL GOD AND UNCOMPARABLE TO ANYTHING ELSE IN MY HANDSOMENESS?”

 

“yeah, uh, that.” Sans scratched the back of his head, “why would that come into play with the whole ‘tamin’ the human’ thing?”

 

“BECAUSE SHE’S IN LOVE WITH ME.” Papyrus waved his hand around like it was elementary. “OBVIOUSLY.”

 

“uh.” Sans looked at him with an expression that Papyrus couldn’t figure out. “obviously. and, uh, why do you think this?”

 

“BECAUSE I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE TO USE THE OTHER HUMAN I CAPTURED TO FORCE MY BALLERINA INTO DANCING FOR ME.” At the words ‘MY BALLERINA’, the sound of Sans’ magazine being torn apart in his hands filled the room. Papyrus ignored it. “THE MOMENT I WALKED INTO THE ROOM AND BEFORE I COULD EVEN BRING HER OUT, MY BALLERINA WAS ALREADY BEGGING TO STAY.”

 

“is. is that so?”

 

“YES, IT IS!” Papyrus gloated. “I COULDN’T BELIEVE I DIDN’T SEE IT BEFORE! HER CONSTANT LOOKS MY DIRECTION AND HER INSISTENT ARGUING WAS JUST HER OFFHANDED WAY AT SHOWING AFFECTION! AND AFTER SHE PITIFULLY BEGGED TO DANCE FOR ME, SHE PRAISED MY LARGE STATURE AND SHARP FEATURES. IT WAS INTERESTING TO SAY THE LEAST! ... SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK RATHER STRESSED.”

 

“w-what? no, i’m fine boss.” Sans cleared his non-existent throat, raking a hand across his skull to cool down. “so you, uh... you’d never, you know, want to actually-?”

 

“OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!” Papyrus started towards the door. “THE OTHER HUMAN!”

 

“wait, boss!”

 

Papyrus turned, annoyed. “WHAT IS IT, SANS?!”

 

Sans shrunk. “er! nothing...”

 

Papyrus huffed, before turning back around.

 

“are ya gonna kill ‘em?” Sans asked, off handedly. 

 

“PROBABLY NOT. THEY’RE KINDA CUTE, AND SHIVER IN FEAR A LOT.” Papyrus opened the door. “I’LL JUST THREATEN THEM AND DROP THEM OFF WHERE EVER I FOUND THEM. THEY DON’T KNOW WHERE THEY EVEN ARE, OR THAT THERE’S EVEN ANOTHER HUMAN HERE, SO THEY ARE NO THREAT!”

 

“whateva you say, boss.”

 

And with that, Papyrus left the room.

 

* * *

 

You rolled over, sleep still engulfing you like the blanket you were in.

 

...

 

What the heck?

 

You sat up. There was a blanket. And a pillow. When you looked over, there were... actual clothes. Well, it was a red formal gown, some black heels, and a bra and some undies hidden under said gown. So it wasn’t real clothes, but anything beat the suffocating practical corset you were in. 

 

Okay, so you were dreaming. That was nice. You only wish your dream brought you something more comfortable.

 

“PRETTY, ISN’T IT?” 

 

Nope, this wasn’t a dream. It was a nightmare.

 

You looked to your captor. He was within the confines of the cage, but... what was he doing there? Had he just been standing there, watching you sleep, waiting for you to wake up? How creepy was that? He strolled next to you, lifting the gown to present it.

 

“I PICKED IT OUT MYSELF! I REALLY DO THINK YOU LOOK LOVELY IN RED.”

 

“Do you think I look lovely in black, too?”

 

Papyrus tilted his head, confused as to what you meant, before he noted the black panties and bra. Abruptly, his cocky grin was replaced with a nervous frown, his complexion turning a soft pink. Huh. Interesting.

 

“SANS...” He set the dress back down over the pair of undergarments, clearing his nonexistent throat. “SANS PICKED THOSE OUT.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“THAT’S WHAT I SAID.” Papyrus straightened, his grin returning. “ANYWAY! THEY ARE YOUR.”

 

You brought yourself to your knees, looking at the dress. “They’re mine?”

 

“YES!” His smile grew. “AS WELL AS THE BLANKET AND THE PILLOW. IF YOU HAD BEEN MORE  _ COOPERATIVE _ AT THE BEGINNING OF THE WEEK, YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN MORE, BUT...”

 

“Is this some sort of... payment? For me dancing?”

 

“IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, THEN CALL IT PAYMENT. BUT IT IS  _ YOUR REWARD _ FOR DANCING FOR ME.” Papyrus knelt next to you, gently clasping your entire jaw in his hand, his gloved phalanges feeling every part of your throat. “I TOLD YOU THAT I’D TAKE  _ VERY GOOD  _ CARE OF MY BALLERINA AND WOULD REWARD HER, YES?”

 

You smacked his hand away. “You literally never said that. I don’t want your gifts.”

 

Papyrus looked startled, before his expression turned to an angry scowl. But as he stood, the scowl melted away. “YOU CAN REFUSE MY REWARDS IF YOU’D LIKE. I WON’T FORCE YOU TO TAKE THEM. BUT THERE IS NO POINT IN BEING STUBBORN.” His cocky grin returned, and with a malicious glint in his eyelights as well. “YOU’RE ALREADY MINE, MY PRETTY BALLERINA.”

 

He stared you down, as if daring you to retaliate. So you did, but you didn’t dare contradict him. “You’re the  _ worst _ .”

 

He crossed his arms. “EVER THE TSUNDERE, PRETTY BALLERINA.” Wait, what? “WELL, REGARDLESS OF WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT MY GIFTS, THERE IS ONE THING I REQUIRE OF YOU.”

 

You looked at him, confused. “And what’s that?”

 

He held his hand out to you, “YOU’RE TAKING A BATH. NOW.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papy, your too thirsty. Take a chill pill.

**Author's Note:**

> Short? I know. I probably won't be updating this one regularly, but I kinda really like the idea so we'll see. I'm not sure what this means about 6S1M but I'll try to update both reasonably.


End file.
